


cursed as a blessing

by damipussycomplex



Series: jaydami week 2020 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Cunnilingus, JayDami Week 2020, M/M, Trans Damian Wayne, Trans Male Character, Vampire Bites, catch me pretending this is a halloween themed fic, purely bc there’s a witch and jason gets turned into a vampire in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damipussycomplex/pseuds/damipussycomplex
Summary: Damian has the blood of the Demon running through his veins. He didn’t expect that to be so enticing to a newly turned vampire — thought it would do the opposite, in fact.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Series: jaydami week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935415
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110
Collections: JayDami Week 2020





	cursed as a blessing

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 7 of jaydami week: halloween.

Todd has been acting strangely since he returned to the manor after being zapped by a suspicious light coming from a witch a few nights ago on patrol. Nothing particularly out of the blue has happened yet, but his behaviour has been slightly... off.

He has been lingering an awful lot around everyone, more so than usual, which is especially odd behaviour coming from him, considering the fact that Todd _hates_ being in the manor the majority of the time. Damian isn’t quite sure what to make of this situation.

Damian already dislikes it when people invade his personal space — even if it’s for a hug, _Grayson_ — and he dislikes it even more when Todd starts to stare at him, to stand over him and bury his nose in the back of Damian’s neck or rest his chin on the top of Damian’s head.

It makes his skin itch and turn red — because he’s _annoyed_ , not flustered or embarrassed or anything as _ridiculous_ as that.

“Hey.”

Damian does _not_ jump when he hears Todd’s voice behind him, because he _definitely_ already knew that he was there, would _never_ have allowed someone to sneak up on him in his _own room_. Damian slowly turns around to face Todd, who’s stood right behind him, eyes looking somewhere a little lower than Damian’s face.

He grins, flashing his teeth as he looks at Damian, and for a moment, Damian catches himself thinking that Todd’s teeth look a little sharper than normal, but then he’s closing his mouth and Damian’s eyes dart away from it and back up to his face.

”Surprised you, didn’t I?” Todd says, but Damian can tell that it isn’t really a question and rolls his eyes, slowly taking in how pale Todd has gone and the slight green glow to his eyes. Damian tenses up, swallowing thickly, and he doesn’t miss the way Todd’s eyes dart to his throat.

Damian’s fingers are itching for his blade, but he doesn’t dare move a muscle as Todd steps closer, close enough that when he breathes, Damian can feel the cool air washing against the top of his head.

“You know, your skin’s really smooth for someone who’s got so many scars,” Todd says absentmindedly as one of his hands wraps gently around Damian’s neck, thumb rubbing over his throat. Damian is almost _certain_ Todd can feel his pulse hammering against his fingers.

“Todd,” Damian whispers, and it doesn’t seem like he’s been heard, so he repeats himself a little louder, and Todd forces himself to drag his eyes away from Damian’s neck. “What spell were you hit with by the witch?”

“Why?” Todd asks, eyes sharp. Damian’s hands are shaking by his sides.

“Just curious,” Damian barely manages to get out. “I wanted to make sure it didn’t have any... adverse effects on you.”

Todd huffs out a laugh, eyes and teeth glinting. “Nice to know you care, brat.” And then he’s leaning in, resting his head in the crook of Damian’s neck, the tip of his nose and then his mouth brushing over Damian’s racing pulse, and Damian freezes.

“Huh. You smell good, baby bat,” Todd murmurs into his skin, voice low as he breathes in deep, nosing at Damian’s neck, and it makes him shiver. “You using a new shower gel or something?”

“N-no, it’s the same one as always,” Damian stutters, flinching when Todd glances up at him, eyes shining. It’s only then he realises that they’re _red_. And then he’s yelping as the hand tightens around his throat and he’s suddenly being pushed up against his bedroom wall, one of Todd’s knees between his thighs as his teeth graze over Damian’s skin.

Damian lashes out desperately and swings his fists at Todd’s face, but they’re caught and his wrists are pinned to the wall above his head. Todd hums as he licks at Damian’s neck, groaning low in his throat.

“Just one taste, baby bat, that’s all I want,” Todd rasps, and Damian manages to inch back just enough that he has a perfect view when a pair of _fangs_ start to extend from Todd’s gums. And then there’s _pain_ as Damian cries out when said fangs sink into his throat and blood spills down his neck.

Damian whimpers as Todd starts to suck on his neck, hungrily guzzling down his blood, and his vision slowly starts to blur, limbs becoming loose and heavy. He carefully brings his hand up and rests it on top of Todd’s head, fingers curling into his hair as he tries to tug at it to move him away.

Todd pulls back with a slurp as he removes his fangs from Damian’s neck and licks at his wound to heal it. He still isn’t looking at Damian, so Damian can’t see his face when he looks down and makes a surprised sound, hands falling away from Damian’s throat and wrists.

Todd’s fingers tease at the hem of his shorts, slipping underneath and rubbing over the jut of Damian’s hipbone before sliding down further to cup at his groin, which Damian has only just realised is so _wet_ that he’s soaked all the way through his shorts, slick shining on his upper thighs.

Damian groans in embarrassment, a flush rising in his cheeks as he tries to cover his red face with his hands. So he isn’t expecting Todd to drop to his knees and just _rip his shorts off_ , nuzzling into his inner thigh before heaving Damian’s legs onto his shoulders and moving to press Damian against the wall, making him yelp in surprise and grab onto Todd’s thick hair.

“Todd!” Damian snaps, and his voice is a little higher pitched than usual. “You’re going to drop me and then I will have to kill you.” Todd just shakes his head and grins up at him, flashing those sharp fangs. His face is its usual shade now, eyes full of warmth and _life_.

“I won’t drop you, Damian,” Todd says, kissing his inner thigh and nipping at it. “Have a little faith in me, yeah? I got you.” And Damian can feel Todd’s hands holding his thighs up and apart, fingers digging deep enough into the muscle that Damian will probably find bruises there soon.

“What exactly are you _doing?”_

“I figured you deserved a little reward for putting up with me biting you,” Todd murmurs, eyes glinting up at him as he lifts one hand to part Damian’s labia with his fingers, making him feel incredibly exposed. “And you smell real good down here too, so I figured I’d, uh, have another taste.”

Damian’s breath hitches, and he’s sure that Todd can hear how fast his heart is pounding in his chest, because his mouth curls up into a smirk before he leans up a little to kiss Damian’s belly and then practically buries his face into Damian’s cunt, digging his nails into Damian’s upper thigh and licking into him.

It doesn’t take much for Damian to reach his orgasm, not with how riled up he already is, and he comes with Todd’s fingers dimpling into his skin as he sucks sloppily on Damian’s clit. Damian has to push Todd away with a forceful hand to his forehead when he keeps going, grazing his stubble over Damian’s sensitive thighs.

Todd’s face is an absolute _mess_ , covered in his own spit and Damian’s blood and slick all over his mouth, dripping down his chin. Damian turns bright red and looks away when Todd simply wipes the back of his hand over his mouth and then sucks each of his fingers clean with a filthy, wet sound, leering at Damian as he does so.

Todd’s hands are surprisingly gentle as he lowers Damian’s shaking thighs from his shoulders and helps him to stand before getting to his feet, hands on Damian’s hips to steady him as he barely manages to keep himself upright.

They don’t talk about it after Todd has returned to normal, no matter how many lingering looks they might have given each other in the meantime. 

**Author's Note:**

> and that’s a wrap! i’m sorry they were all late but my schedule has been a little hectic, so i’m lucky to have gotten these fics out at all! i hope you enjoyed ;)


End file.
